Mi chica ideal
by Kik-Zanuff
Summary: Chipp está hecho un lío, Anji y Axl le recomiendan que se busque una chica... nada mas que decir, es una tontería que se me ocurrió cuando estaba aburrida. RR sankyuu!


**- Mi chica ideal**

**Notas del autor**: ja ja ja, hice este fic cuando estaba intentando continuar el de Itachi/Kisame XDD si es que la inspiración viene por donde se le da la gana, en fin, qué le vamos a hacer u prometo seguir con los otros dos, lo juuuuro.

Y lo de siempre, bla bla bla... pero si ya sabéis el resto --u ¿por qué os gusta hacerme sufrir repitiéndolo? Con lo que me cuesta asumirlo... No me pertenece Chipp Zanuff ni ningún otro personaje del Guilty Gear, son todos propiedad de Daisuke-san.  
-------------

- "Tío, es que ya no sé que hacer, todo me parece tan difícil... intentar llegar a ser presidente parece ser mas complicado de lo que creí al principio..." -

- "¿Pero exactamente qué esperabas? Por dios Shinobi-kun, mejor dedícate a otra cosa."

- "Si es que os complicáis mucho la vida... mejor coged un perro e iros a un campo con pasto y a disfrutar de la vida."

Fueron dos de las propuestas de los amigos de Chipp, Anji y Axl mientras comían en el mejor restaurante de comida china: el de Jam, la señorita china piernas-fuertes voz-de-pito. El chico americano (que insiste en ser japonés) les había pedido unos cuantos consejos, últimamente el pobre tenía muchos líos raros en la cabeza.

- "¿Dedicarme a otra cosa? ¿Cómo a qué, por ejemplo? Ni hablar, ¡ser presidente es mi sueño, y no pararé hasta lograrlo!"

- "Ya en serio shinobi-kun, busca mejor otra cosa..."

- "Siiiii... ¡¡búscate una tía!"

- "Que dices flipado, ¡no tengo tiempo para esas cosas!"

- "Chipp... no me digas que... ¡¡¡TE GUSTA ANJI! ¡¡Lo sabía lo sabía! De él me lo esperaba, ¿Pero de ti?..."

- "¡CALLATE!"

- "Jo, ¿eso es un no, shinobi-kun? ¿Es que no te atraigo?"

- "Anji, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto! ¡Chipp era mío, y tu lo sabías! Me habéis herido los dos seriamente..."

- "Que os follen... alejaos de mi... no quiero veros mas cerca de 10 metros o os juro que rodarán cabezas..."

- "Venga Chipp coño, que sólo era de broma, yo a ti no te quiero ni regalado."

- "No, pero ya en serio, ¿Por qué no te buscas una chica? La verdad es que te serviría para despejar la cabeza y no acumular estrés, porque si no... oi oi oi con las pastillitas y los polvitos shinobi-kun..."

- "Yo ya no me drogo, coño... no se.. es que no hay ninguna de mi tipo... todas están buenas, pero son muy raras..."

- "Mmm... pensemos opciones... ¿Qué tal con Baiken?"

- "... ni se te ocurra shinobi..."

- "... Baiken... jum... pues la verdad es que está muy buena... ¡pero es que no me gusta que se intente comportar como un hombre! Además, es muy exhibicionista y borde... tampoco es que me atraigan mucho las mujeres con 'espada' si sabes a lo que me refiero..."

- "Si, te entiendo perfectamente... a Anji puede que le guste esa idea de la 'espada'... con eso de que lanza maripositas..." – escalofrío...

- "Eh, a Baiken y a mi dejadnos tranquilos ¬¬"

- "¿Qué tal con Miss pelo pantene?"

Los tres chicos lanzaron su imaginación por unos segundos...

--------------  
- "¡Hola! Mi nombre es Chipp Zanuff, soy ninja experto japonés, busco chica agradable que no tenga complejos con adicciones del pasado y tampoco tenga problemas cardiacos, tengo 21 años, ¿y tu?"

- "... Millia Rage... 23 años... ex asesina..."

- "Ah, ¡entonces tengo 24!"

- "¿Qué quieres?"

- "¿Qué de dónde soy? De Japón, ¿No me crees verdad? ¡Te lo juro, soy japonés!"  
--------------

- "No creo que funcione" – dijeron los tres al unísono.

- "Bueno, ¿qué tal con Jam? Cocina muy bien, es muy rápida también, así que podría seguirte el ritmo, y también es bastante escandalosa como tú..."

--------------  
- "¡Hola! Mi nombre es Chipp Zanuff, soy ninja experto japonés, busco chi..."

- "¡Tu fuiste quién quemó mi restaurante, ¿Verdad? ¡No me mientas!"

- "¿Qué de dónde soy? De Japón, ¡por supuesto!"

- "¡No me engañes! ¡Fuiste tú quien lo quemó!"

- "¿No me crees? ¡Pregúntame lo que quieras de Japón! ¡¡Te lo juro, soy japonés!"  
--------------

- "Parecería una pareja de sordos intentando mantener una conversación..."

- "Demasiado ruidosa para mí"

- "¿Y qué tal Dizzy-san?"

- "¡JA! Testament le arrancaría esas canas grises antes de que pudiera saludarle..."

- "¿Y May-chan o April?"

- "... no me esperaba eso de ti Anji... pensaba que eras maricón, no pedófilo"

- "Callaros los dos... no, no me van las niñas pequeñas, además, May viene incluida con chillidos horrorosos y no la soportaría!"

- "La nueva no está mal, A.B.A creo que se llama, ¿Tu qué opinas Chipp? Lo cierto es que tiene un culo y unas piernas de toma pan y moja"

- "¿Hablas de la pelirroja de piel gris flipada por las llaves que se desangra?... no soy necrofílico, Mito-kun... además, ¡Tiene una llave atravesándole la cabeza!"

- "Pues no se me ocurren más... ¿S-ko? ¿Zio?... ¿La tia esa rubia de la jeringuilla?"

- "A mi Megumi no la toquéis"

- "¿Zio? ¿Hablas de la cuervo esa que va siempre con Testament? Paso, me recuerda a I-no... es muy puta, y la otra, hace mucho que no la veo"

- "No creo que haga falta que te preguntemos por I-no... también está Sharon, pero no creo que haya forma de despegarla de Slayer-san..."

- "jejeje... ¿y qué tal Bridget?"

- "Mmmm... no está mal, es muy mona, su voz es suave y agradable... sin mencionar que tiene un culo muy apetecible y un cuerpecito muy muy finito..."

- "Shinobi... que Axl lo decía de broma..."

- "¿Por qué? O.o"

- "... ¿no lo sabes?... Bridget es un chico..."

- DESTROY -  
--------------

Fin


End file.
